Shunosaurus
Shunosaurus had a shorter neck compared to its body size than most other sauropods. Although it is known from almost 20 largely complete skeletons, all of the skulls had been compressed by rock, making scientists uncertain of the head's exact shape. General Statistics *Name: lii *Name Meaning: Lizard of Sichuan *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9.5 meters (31 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Eusauropoda --> Cetiosauridae (uncertain) *Place Found: Sichuan, China *Describer: Dong, Zhou and Zhang; 1979 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Types: **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 蜀の英傑 **English: The Hero of Sichuan **Taiwanese: 蜀之英傑 *Card Rarity: Bronze Availability *Japanese **2007 4th Edition+ (New; 023-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (015-竜; Tie Type) *English **Series 2 4th Edition (New; 023-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 4th Edition (New; 023-龍; Heroic Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Heroic Type) Shunosaurus Card 2.png|Shunosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Shuno.jpg|Shunosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Shunoback.jpg|Backflip of Shunosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) ShunoTai.jpg|Shunosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) ShunoTaiS24thback.jpg|Backflip of Shunosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (probably) *Location: Ancient Rome, 73 BC *Debut: Desperately Seeking Spartacus **Appeared In: 52, 75 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Shunosaurus Move Cards ;Aqua Vortex :Shunosaurus rears up and raises a spinning tube of water around itself, a swirling column of water rising around its opponent and spinning them off their feet before letting them drop! TCG Stats Shunosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-018/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Shunosaurus *Flavor text: A four-legged herbivore discovered in China, the Shunosaurus had a spiked club at the end of its tail. Sunrise Shunosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-011/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, draw 1 card. Roman Shunosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-011/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 52 anime scene *Flavor text: Several complete Shunosaurus skeletons have been found. More is known about it than almost any other sauropod dinosaur. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Shunosaurus was first summoned by Foolscap to attack the D-Team in Desperately Seeking Spartacus. It fought Chomp in its Spectral Armor form, but Foolscap called it back when Chomp knocked Shunosaurus' tail into a house and the debris fell on him. It was later summoned again to get the Yellow Cosmos Stone from Sophia, attacking the slave camp she was visiting but getting caught up dealing with the guards. It fought alongside Foolscap's Majungasaurus against the D-Team in its Spectral Armor form, facing Ace and Paris. It used Aqua Vortex on Paris when she tried blocking Foolscap from Sophia; however, Paris hit it with a strengthened Emerald Garden, destroying its Spectral Armor and defeating it. Its card was likely reclaimed by the D-Team. The D-Team later encountered a recolored wild Shunosaurus when they were in the Jurassic Period in Bad Deal, playing with pet-sized Paris in a pond. It ran to escape the forest fire caused by Gigas's Magma Blaster. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Japanese: 中国で発見された四足歩行の草食恐竜で、しっぽの先にトゲのついたコブを持つ。 **English: A quadrupedal herbivore discovered in China. It has a spiked club on its tail. **Taiwanese: 在中國被發現的四腳行走的草食恐龍,在尾巴的前頭有著帶刺的瘤。 *It is the second Bronze rarity Water Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Shunosaurus has the same English dub roar as many other sauropods: Saltasaurus, Seismosaurus, and Amargasaurus, and a pitched version by Ampelosaurus. *Because they'd likely reclaimed its card, it's unknown why Max in the next episode says that the dinosaur that appeared "could be that Shunosaurus that belonged to the Space Pirates". Gallery Shunosaurus (Spectral Armor) detail.jpg|Spectral Armor Shunosaurus Aqua Vortex (Shunosaurus).jpg|Shunosaurus using Aqua Vortex Wild Shunosaurus 1.jpg|Wild Shunosaurus from the Jurassic Period Shuno nagoya.gif|Shunosaurus from NagoyaTV Category:DS Game Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG